Eighth Year Game Parties
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Pansy Parkinson has an idea. Draco wants something. So does Harry. Will they get what they want? Rated M for later chapters! OOC boyxboy, Don't like, please don't read!
1. First Party

**Disclaimer: **JKR will always own this for as long as she lives. As you all know..

**AN: **I had this idea for some reason of making a story where the returning eighth years attend parties where they play random games. Sorry if you dont like it. I was just bored and came up with it.

DMHPDMHPDMHP (Symbolizes switching of POV!) :D

**Warnings: **A/U, OOC, And in future chapters odd pairings and slash. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet, long evening for Harry. That is until Hermione burst into his dorm and ran over to him and jumped on his bed.<p>

"You're _never _going to believe what just happened!" She yelled at the confused green eyed boy. He pushed her off of him and sat up to look at her.

"What? _Please _tell me what has you in such a good mood." Harry said sarcastically.

"I was on my way back here to the tower when I was stopped by Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione squealed. Harrys mouth hung open in shock. "I know!"

"Well what did she want?" Harry asked the jumping girl.

"She said that she's having a party for all of us eighth years." Hermione said smiling brightly.

"Well that's not many people. Is it?" Harry asked her trying to remember all of the ones who actually decided to come back to finish out school. After the war not many people came back, and Harry was surprised that some of the ones that did come back were Slytherins.

"Let's see eighth years- Me, you, Terry Boot, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lanvender Brown, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini," Harry knew the name she was going to say next, "Draco Malfoy!" Ron hadn't returned that year. He said it was because he couldn't deal with thinking about Fred being gone and all so he didn't come back.

"_Just twelve_. Not much of a party is it?" Harry asked her.

"Were going to be playing different kinds of games Harry! Come on! It may be fun. And you need it you've been _moping _around this year and I'm tired of it!" She said to her best friend.

"But 'Mione I don't think it's a good idea. What if we all get caught?" He asked her. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was pretty interested in the idea of having a 'party' with most of those people anyway.

"So what! Since when have you been one to _not _break rules?" She asked him. He could see the plead in her eyes.

"Fine I'll go. When is it?" He asked her letting hisself fall back onto his bed.

"This first one is tonight. The game is Truth or Dare I think." She said as sat down at his feet on his bed. Harry was thinking in his mind this could be his chance to woo over a certain person that would hopefully be attending the 'party'.

"Alright I'll go." Harry said as a sly smirk played on his lips.

"Good because it starts in five minutes!" She said with excitment as she stood up pulling Harry with her.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

"Pansy can you _please_ tell me what got into your mind when you came up with this?" Draco asked his friend as she sat in the arm chair across from him.

"I wanted to have a little fun. And besides you should be thanking me." She said smirking at Draco.

"And pray tell, why I would possibly do that?" Draco asked her.

"Harry Potter is going to be there." She said giggling. Draco snorted at her.

"Yeah what next you got Dumbledore to streak running through the Ministry?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No seriously Dray, Potter really _is _going to be there." She said in a firm tone.

Draco stomach lurched. Harry bloody Potter was actually going to be at this party and this could very well be _one _of his only chances to get to him.

"Pans if this is a plan to get me and him well er- _together _how in the bloody hell are you going to make it happen?"

"Simple. You slowly progress with him. It's not just one party love. There will be several. Tonight is just the beginning. It's Truth or Dare night." Pansy said smiling at Draco who now smiled back at her.

"Alright so far your little plan may just give me the oppurtunity to do what I need." Pansy nodded enthusiastically. Draco relaxed into the chair he currently occupied. _Tonight is just the beginning. _He told hisself.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

"Hurry up already!" Hermione yelled at Harry who was walking at a normal pace up the third corridor. They rounded a corner and saw Pansy Parkinson standing infront of a door that looked like it belonged to an abandoned class room.

Hermioned ran over to Pansy who just smiled as stepped aside allowing her to enter. Once Harry made his was over to her she smiled at him and said, "Glad you could made it."

That scared Harry for some reason. He knows that everything she did in the past she was sorry for, but something about that girl made Harry want to run in the other direction. Harry stepped into the room which was lit dimly and smelled of vanilla and mints.

"Potter!" Blaise Zabini yelled over to him. Harry just nodded at him. Then something caught his eyes. Draco Malfoy was watching him intently. Harry started to shake a little in his hands. _Don't get nervous. Maybe I should go start a conversation with him. No he probably still hates me for some unknown reason._ Harry just shrugged and made his way over to Hermione.

"Hey Harry." Lavender Brown said as she ran up and hugged Harry around the neck. She pulled back and winked at him.

"Um- Hi Lavender." He said quickly and then pulled her arms off of him.

Harry looked around the room and noticed a circle of coushins. He walked over to them and plopped down on one of them. Hermione casually sat next to him. People started to do so and eventually almost everyone had sat in the circle.

Draco Malfoy walked over last and took the only seat across from Harry.

"Potter." Draco nodded to Harry. Harry returned the nod.

"Alright everyone the following rules apply to everyone. If you chose dare you _must_ do the dare you are given or face a consequence." Everyone nodded in understandment. "If you chose truth you have to drink a little bit of Veritaserum. Everyone understand." Once again everyone nodded.

"Declare this your first ever Eighth Year Game Party." Pansy said a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue it? (No we're not playing 20 questions, I just wanna know what is going through your head.) Sorry if your upset Ron isn't in this. Should I add him. Like he came to school even though the semester already started? Tell me your opinion! It helps me! :)


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. As we already know.

**AN: **I'm sorry if this sucks. I'm currently suffering from some writers block! :P I hate it! Sorry if there are any mistakes I tried my best to get them. I'll fix it later I promise!

**Thanks: **Thank you everyone who reviewed and added my story! I hope I'll get rid of this writers block and will make the rest of the story better!

**Warnings: **None really in this chapter! But soon!

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go first?" Pansy asked everyone. <em>Silence.<em> Everyone just looked back and forth to each other. "Oh come on you guys. It's just a game!"

Only one brave person lifted their shaking hand into the air.

"Lavender! Choose someone!" Pansy said excitedly as Lanvender returned her arm back to it's spot in her lap.

"Terry. Truth or Dare?" She drawled. Terry looked around the circle of people.

He hesitated answering. "D- dare." He studdered. Everyone leaned toward Lavender to see what she would plan for the Ravenclaw.

"I dare you to-" Lavender stared at the celing trying to pick the dare. She looked back to Terry and flashed him a wicked smile before a smirk took its place.

"I dare you to kiss Pansy." Everyone whooped then Lavender held up her hand to stop them. "On the lips. And it can be a baby kiss either! I mean 'get it on'!" Lavender said lifting her brows up and down.

Terrys face turned deep red. He stood and walked across the circle to squat in front of Pansy. Pansy blinked rapidly for a second and then started to smirk. Teddy looked like he wanted to run in the other direction. Pansy gripped onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Terry looked shocked as the two kissed he had his eyes wide open and eventually shut them tightly. Pansy pulled back and winked at the lovestruck Ravenclaw.

He stumbled back to his seat and shot Lavender a look of thanks.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

I couldn't believe my best friend just made out with a Ravenclaw. _Atleast it wasn't a sodding Hufflepuff. _I looked at Pansy who was currently staring at her victim. Boot was completley oblivious to the fact Pans was _interested _in him.

"Terry it's your turn to do the honors." Blaise said in a pretend snobby voice, bowing his head down slightly.

"Harry! Truth or Dare?" Boot said quickly.

"Uh- Dare I guess." Pot- Harry replied. Granger who was sitting next to Boot leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Boot nodded and then rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. The bushy haired girl nodded quickly. "Alright."

"I dare you to switch spots with Pansy and hold Malfoy's hand until your next dare." Boot said with a firm nod. I couldn't believe what that boy had just said. Harry looked reluctant to move.

"Shall we start coming up with a consequence?" Pansy asked Harry. He shook his head quickly and crawled over to Pansy.

"Move it Parkinson." Harry said in a joking voice. Pansy giggled and crawled around Harry to take her new seat next to Granger.

"Um- give me your hand Malfoy." Harry whispered under his breath to me. I looked over at him. He had his hand palmup on the floor. I rolled my eyes and entwined our fingers. A shock of electricity flew straight through me. I looked over at Harry to see if he had felt it too. If so he didn't show it.

"Potter it's your turn to ask someone." I said to him.

"Alright. 'Mione Truth or Dare?" He asked the Granger girl.

"Truth!" She said quickly. _Of course she would be the first to choose truth. _I snorted.

Pansy jumped up and ran to the desk that sat in the back of the room. She picked up a small silver flask and scurried back over to the circle. She handed the silver flask over to Granger who looked at her with confusion.

"It's the Veritaserum." Pansy told her. Hermione nodded and and uncapped the flask and swallowed some of the liquid. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

In all truth I was hoping Hermione was going to pick dare so I could get back at her for what she did. _Holding hands with Draco. Clever 'Mione. REAL clever. _Now what could I ask her? Then I got the perfect idea. Draco squeezed my hand and I remembered I had to actually ask the question out loud.

"Alright. Is it true you like Blaise Zabini?" I asked her. The second I got done you could see her trying to fight answering. Unfortunatly for 'Mione, she can't fight Veritaserum.

"YES!" She blurted out. I looked to the other side of Draco to get a look at Zabini. His eyes seemed wider and his mouth was hanging open.

"Oooh." Pansy sang. Lavender started to clap and Hermione just shot me a look.

"Your going to regret that Harry Potter." Hermione said to me in a threatened tone. I just smiled at her brightly.

"Granger now would be your turn to get back at him." Pansy said to 'Mione. A sly smirk spread across her face and she said, "Truth or Dare, Harry?"

If I picked truth I would have to take that blasted Veritaserum, then she could ask me if I truly had feelings for Draco. Which would cause me to answer truthfully and ruin the _slightest_ of chances I would have with him. If I pick dare she could tell me to do something to him and I could say it meant nothing. Right?

"Dare." I said to her. She eyed me down like a hawk.

"I dare you to make out with Malfoy." I felt Draco stiffen next to me. Everyone was paying close attention to the both of us. I looked over at Draco who was already staring at me.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" His voice was full of amusment. I swallowed hard and leaned over toward him. He was even kind enough to lean the rest way so we met in the middle. I looked into his bright grey eyes.

"Well?" He asked me causing me to look from his eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled then touched our lips together. _Oh bloody hells of Merlin._

DMHPDMHPDMHP

He took forever to finally lean in and kiss me but Merlin when he did I thought I was going to pass out right then and there. I was about to open my mouth and slide my tongue across his bottom lip, but he had already beat me to it. I opened my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in and get a taste.

He quickly pushed his tongue into my mouth causing me to gasp at the quickness. He took full advantage of that and kissed me deeper. I soon started to respond with my own actions and soon we were battling for dominance. I placed my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to me. _Oh fuck! I want this to last forever! _Of course me, having the worst luck right now jinxed myself.

He pulled out of the kiss, and looked around the room. I copied looking over the faces of the viewers. They all stared either smiling like an idiot or gaping. I looked at Harry who was blushing a briliant red.

"Damn." I said under my breath. Harry turned and looked at me. I lifted an eyebrow in question. He just shook his head and took my hand back in his. I smiled to myself glad that he had got that dare.

"Harry it's your turn!" Lavender squeaked.

"Parvati, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" The Patil twin yelled. I looked beside me at Harry who furrowed his brow in concentration.

I leaned over to him to I could whisper something to him. "Goyle has a thing for her. So dare her to do something with him."

Harry turned his head to look at me leaving only a few inches between our lips. _Seriously? Great now I have the urge to kiss him again. _I started to lean in, but Harry pulled away. I looked at everyone. Thankfully noone was paying attention to us. I layed back propping myself up on my elbows.

"I dare you to spend the night with Goyle tonight." Everyone gasped at that.

"How will we all know she does it?" The other Patil asked.

"I'll know." I told them all. "Me and Goyle share a dorm. So I'll be able to see if she does or not."

Parvati Patil was blushing deeply and avoiding eye contact with _everyone._

"Bu- but I _can't _sleep with- with him!" Parvati studdered. Gesturing toward Goyle.

"Sorry but your not the only one who didn't want to do anything with a Slytherin." Harry said lifting our hands in the air.

"Um Harry." Boot said. "Your dare was to hold hands with Malfoy until your _next_ dare. You just took that dare."

Harry paled. "Opps. I forgot." He said looking down. I shook my hand to remind him he could let go. _Even though I didn't really want him to. _He released my hand and I just frowned. Why couldn't he have dared Harry to hold my hand the whole time?

"Sorry." Harry said looking at me. I just nodded as if I didn't care.

"Truth or Dare, Nott?" Theodores head shot up immediately at hearing his name. Parvati looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Truth." He said. Granger reached infront of her and tossed him the flask with the Veritaserum.

He gulped down some of the liquid and shook his head a disgusted look on his face.

"Alright. I'm ready." He said and gave a nod to Parvati.

"Hmm. Is is true you fancy blokes and girls? So in another words are you bi?" Theodore simply nodded his head.

Everyone in the group, _except for us wonderful slytherins, _stared at Theodore incredulously.

"Really?" Boot shrieked. Parvati swatted the back of his head causing him to yelp. Theodore nodded due to the Veritaserum.

"Please don't ask me anymore questions now." Theodore pleaded.

"Wait. I just have one thing to ask you." Came the voice from beside me. I looked at Harry pulling my brows together in confusion. He looked at me, scowled and looked away. "Were you and Malfoy really a 'thing'?" Asked the raven haired teen.

"Well sort of. I was helping him get someone to leave him alone and vice versa." Theodore said to Harry.

"Did you really have feelings for him?" Harry continued to ask. I could see that Theo was starting to get irritated.

"At some point. Yes. Until he told me who he really fancied." I stilled in my spot and Harry had seen.

He turned and looked at me questioningly. _Oh shit if he asks him who, my life could possibly be ruined tonight. _

"Who wa-"

"Okay! Theo your turn!" I interrupted his question. Harry just shot me a disapproving look. I visibly relaxed when Theo started to ask someone a question. _I have to leave. But what will be my excuse for walking away? _

I stood abruptly everyones eyes on me now.

"Draco! Where do you think your going?" Pansy questioned me.

"I need some er- air." I answered a little too quickly. I turned on my heel and hastily walked out of the room. Once the door was closed I let out a breath I was unaware I had held in.

_Now what do I do? _

DMHPDMHPDMHP

My first reaction to Draco was a little suspicious. Why did he stiffen when I started questioning Nott about him? Oh well I guess theres only one way to fill someones curiousity. And that's to go find out the answer for yourself.

I waited a good two or three minutes after Draco had left to make my leave.

"I'll um- see you lot in the morning." I said to everyone.

"Why are _you_ leaving?" Parkinson asked me. Hermione looked up at me awaiting my answer also.

"Bed. I'm feeling a bit tired." I lied quickly. Both of the Patil sisters were looking at me confusedly. I just gave them a small smile before sauntering out of the class.

"Alright Draco. Where'd you run off to?" I asked aloud, once out of the room, knowing noone could hear me anyway. I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Once I got there the Fat Lady was asleep. I cleared my throat rather loudly in hopes of waking her up.

"MMHHMM" I did it again this time succeeding.

"Ah. What is it? Why are you out this late at night boy! You could get in loads of trouble.

"I know, I know. Just keep your voice down!" I whispered to her. She harrumphed

"Password?" She asked me finally.

"Quid Agis." I said. The potrait swung open and I stepped through the whole leading to the commons room. I quickly made my way to my dorm and found my trunk. I opened it searching for my Marauders Map. _Found it! _

I pulled it out of the trunk and grabbed my wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." I said pointing my wand at the blank parchment. I opened it swiftly looking for Draco. Then I seen the footsteps of him. He was pacing the Astronomy Tower.

"Mischief Managed." I pointed my wand at the map again. I folded it back and placed it in my trunk. I snuck out of the commons room, past the Fat Lady and headed straight for the Astronomy Tower. I was going to get _some _answeres tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm really hating writers block! But I hope you liked it. Let me know! :) REVIEW! It's amazing when you do!


	3. Talking on the Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

**AN:** Another chapter! :D This was a pretty easy chapter to write but I'm not so sure about it.

**Thanks: **Thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed and added my story. I'm writing this because of you :)

**Warnings: **Stuff happens. Some words are said. That's all. :)

This chapter starts off in Dracos POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The air out here is perfect. It wasn't cold yet not warm. It was comfortable, well for me anyway. I thought the night had been pretty well. <em>Until Harry started asking Theo questions involving me. <em>Why did he have to ask questions. Knowing Harry he probably got mad because his question was never answered. Great.

For all I know he could be on his way up here right now to get the answers he's looking for.

"Malfoy!" Came the echoing voice. I spun on my heels quickly, wand held up. Harry came out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Well my guess was right.

"Oh, it's just you." I sneered putting on my best I hate you and definitely do _not _like you act. Although I was rather er- excited to see him.

"You walk out of there and all you can say is 'Oh, it's just you'?" Harry said to me. I scowled at him and turned around.

"Why do you even care I left?" I asked him. A little suspicious to know why he suddenly cared.

"Well you- just- um- you interrupted Nott from answering my question about you earlier. So I want to know why." He said slowly. I turned back around to look at him.

"Look Potter some things are just better left unsaid. I saved myself from humiliation tonight. Alright?" I knew what I had just said was true. Harry Potter the saviour of the Wizarding World would not want to be with me, an ex death eater.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Why couldn't he just tell me? I wanted to know who the hell he liked so I could go er- fix that. I don't mean killing someone exactly. I just mean getting them sent home, or _severely _hurting them. A little. Sure George could help me out with that one.

"Is it really so bad that you can't tell me?" I asked him.

"Yes Potter. It is. I hate you why would I tell you one of the things that make me vulnerable?" Came Dracos venomus reply. Of course he wasn't going to tell me. We're fucking enemies for Merlins sake. If only that could change.

"Can I atleast ask you something then and you give me an answer?" I asked. Like I said I want _some _answers, and this question had been on my mind since the little game tonight had happened. Starting with my second dare.

Draco seemed to be contemplating something. "Alright what is it?" He finally answered.

"How come when we kissed you seemed to um- enjoy it?" I questioned the blonde. A little scared he might get mad at me for asking.

Dracos face transformed into a look of shock. He quickly turned so I couldn't see him. I stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and forcefully turned him to look at me.

"Well?" I said looking at him in the eyes. "You said you would answer I _want _to know why."

"I imagined you were someone else." Draco drawled. I looked at him a little hurt. So he just pretty much tore my heart out of my body, slammed in on the ground and stomped all over it with his perfect italian shoes.

"Oh." Was all I could bring myself to say. I tried to mask my features of hurt but I guess it didn't really work all that well because Draco pointed it out quickly.

"I didn't mean it. Well, I did." His statement sounding more like a question than anything. Well this is just bloody terrific.

"I'm just going to leave." I said quickly afraid I was going to cry soon.

"Why?" Draco blurted out. Then he looked stunned he had even said it. "I mean why so soon Potter? Can't stand to be around me anymore?" He asked in a sarcasting tone. I just rolled my eyes shrugged my shoulders and dashed out of the tower.

Great. Just bloody great.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

As much as I hate to say it, I was sort of glad Harry was gone. I didn't really think I could just let him know how I feel about him. That could really danger me. And besides as a Malfoy I never just show my emotions. Only a select few get to hear me rant on about how I feel.

Pansy being one of those people. She had, just two nights ago, listened to me go on about how everytime mine and Harrys eyes met my heart would flutter. Of course I didn't use those words. I just said that he made me feel different. I can't have everyone thinking I've turned into a, well a Pansy.

When Harry had asked me why I had seemed to enjoy the kiss I couldn't help but feel shocked he was actually thinking about the kiss. I might be Draco Malfoy, but I'm still and ex death eater that would never have a chance with Harry Potter.

"What is your problem?" Pansy asked me as she walked out into the night air. I looked at her in confusion.

"What is _your _problem. Shouldn't you be at your party?" I asked her.

"No. I ended it. You seemed more upset about something. And besides everyone wants the Patil girl to sleep with Greg." She informed me. Then she filled me in on what had happened after I left.

"Yeah and I'm telling you Dray as soon as you were gone Potter went nuts. Then he left immediately. Claiming he needed to sleep." She told me. I perked up instantly.

"So? Why are you telling me this? Maybe he did need to sleep." I said. I could tell where she was going with this. It was another one of her Potter likes you and your just to self loathing to notice it theories.

"Draco Malfoy, listen to yourself. The boy practically attacked you while you guys, well you know made out." She said blushing a little. She reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket big enough for the two of us to sit down on. She spread the blanket on the ground, sitting then motioned for me to sit also. I plopped down onto the blanket infront of her. Then she pulled out two cups and a thermos with something in it.

"What's that?" I asked her gesturing toward the thermos.

"Pumpkin juice." She said then stuck her arm into her bag again. She kept searching and soon her whole arm was swallowed by the bag. I looked at her in astonishment.

"What in the great Gods kind of bag is that?" I asked her amazed with the bag.

"It's an extension charm. Hermione taught it to me." She said happily. I looked at her wide eyed. "What? I can't be friends with her? She's pretty cool once you get to know her."

I just nodded my head in understandment and poured myself some pumpkin juice.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked her after minutes of watching her dig through the bag.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important. Anyway back to you and Potter." She said looking up and me smiling.

"What about him?" I asked sighing.

"He claimed he needed to sleep then came up here to see you. What did he say?" She asked quickly before I could cut her off. _And how the bloody hell did she know that Harry had been here to talk to me? _

"How did you-"

"I ran into him as he was leaving." She said cutting me off.

"Oh. Okay well so?"

"So what did you two talk about?" She asked me. I just looked at her and she lifted one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows up in question. I knew it was pointless to not tell Pansy, so I told her most of the conversation.

"See he was thinking about the kiss. Which means you've probably been on his mind the whole time and possibly still are." She said in a matter or fact tone.

"Yeah okay Pans. If you say so." I said snorting at her thought.

"You remember when your mother was here last weekend to talk to you?" Pansy asked me. I nodded remembering when mother came to talk with me about fathers trials. "Well she also talked to me." She informed me.

I looked at her surprised. "Mother wanted to talk to you." Pansy started to nod hastily. "Well?" I asked obviously waiting for her to tell me about it.

"She asked me if you had been interested in anyone lately." Pansy started. I pulled my brows together in confusion. Why did mother want to know about who I was interested in?

"Did you tell her who?" I asked quickly.

Pansy shook her head. "No, I think it's best if you tell her." I nodded in agreement. I picked up my glass of pumpkin juice and started to down it.

"But your mother did say that you and Potter would be perfect for each other and she wishes you would see that." I started to choke on the cold liquid.

"Mother said that?" I asked her astonished that my own mother thinks me and Harry are good for one another.

"Yes. I hadn't said a word about Potter and then your mother just out of no where says it would be best." I swallowed thickly.

So does this mean if I were to some how miraculouly got Harry to become my boyfriend mother would approve. I wonder if father would be the same way. He would probably love the idea. Youngest Malfoy involved with the Saviour Harry Potter. I snorted in amusement. Yes, that would be my fathers thoughts.

Unfortunately that would never happen because Harry Potter would never be with me, so all of my mothers hopes of that happening are crushed. Gone. Dust.

"Pansy what do I do?" I asked a little worried that if my mother decided to talk to me about this she would expect me to go after Harry. Which would mean telling him the answer to his question about who I liked with 'dating' Theo.

"Simple Dray. You get _him _to come out to you." She said nonchalanly.

"But Pans, he doesn't even-"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence." She said getting up. "Now let's go to bed. I'm tired and by the looks of it you are too."

"No. I'm just scared out of my wits." I told her truthfully.

"Scared? Of what?" She asked in confusion.

"The truth." I said standing also.

We picked up the cups and magically made them dissapear, next we picked up the blanket and folded it neatly before she pushed it into her bag.

"The truth could be one of the best things you ever hear in your life. So don't go getting terrified of it yet." She said walking toward the exit.

I stood and watched her leave before following behind her before she got too far away. _Get _him _to come out to you._ I played her words in my head. One question remained. _How? _

DMHPDMHPDMHP

How could I have been so stupid! It doesn't matter anymore I guess. Dracos too good for me. I made my way back to the Gryffindor Tower ready to jump in bed and fall into a _deep sleep. _Unfortunately for me the Fat Lady was arguing with Hermione.

"Just let me in already!" Hermione yelled.

"Not until you learn to use manners." The Fat Lady protested.

"Why would I use my manners? You got angry with me for saying the password! And you were supposed to open!"

I walked up behind Hermione.

"Quid Agis." I spoke. The Fat Lady huffed but opened anyway.

"Thank you." Hermione said sounding bitter. The portrait slammed closed causing Hermione to jump at me.

"Chill 'Mione. Just the portrait." I said chuckling.

"I knew that." She said.

"So how'd it go with Draco?" Hermione asked in jaded voice. I looked at her.

"Why are you even asking. I know you don't care." I said to her.

She sat straight up. "Oh Harry! I'm sorry it's just- I honestly don't know. I feel you could-"

"Yeah I know do better." I finished for her. She had given me the same speech atleast three times on how Draco could just ruin my image. But frankly I could care less about my damn image. I saved everyone. So can I have a normal life now? _No my life would never be normal. _I mentally groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." I told her.

"Yes I do! I always put you down about Draco, and I shouldn't. I should be supporting you and helping you out." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah well I don't think helping would do much anyway." I said to her walking toward the steps to the boys dormatories.

"Why do you say that? Harry what happened tonight?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you in the mornin'. I'm going to bed forreal this time." I said walking up the steps before waiting for her response. I made it to the dorm and shed my clothes slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and sliding into bed. The sheets were cold against my bare back. That's the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Like it says in the first AN at the top, I wasn't so sure about this chapter. But if you liked it tell me please! I'm thinking people like this story.. but then I have doubts. Anyway, review please because it makes me write faster! :)


	4. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: **We all know who Harry Potter belongs to. Do we not?

**AN: **Here's another chapter! Sorry if it's not really- fun? I tried. Lol. Warning to you it may not be that much of a good chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, and if something doesn't make sence. Hehe. And I hope the title of this chapter doesn't give you any ideas. Lol.

**Thanks: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my story. It means a lot!

**Warnings:** Just some language. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>"Harry wake up!" Hermione yelled.<p>

_Silence._

"Harry James Potter if you don't not wake up right now I'll force you up." Hermione said in a threatning tone.

"What? Are you going to pinch me or something?" I asked her. My voice muffeled by my pillow. I heard movement next to me, but I didn't move.

"Aguame-" I jumped up off the bed.

"I'm up!" I yelled in fear she was actually going to do something. I looked at my best friend to find she didn't even have a wand in her hand.

"You little-" I was cut off by a pillow hitting me in the face.

"You best not finish that sentence. Now get ready, I'm hungry and would like to eat at some point today!" She commanded me.

"Yes ma'am." I said laughing. Hermione beamed at me.

"I'll be waiting for you in the Commons Room." She said skipping away. I was glad to have my own dorm. Dumbledore allowed it for me because I was the only returning boy Gryffindor. I do tend to get lonley around here though. _That is when Hermione is not here. _Don't get me wrong, I was glad she always came in here.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled the doors open. It was saturday so I didn't have a need to wear my school robes today. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t- shirt. I went to my _own _ bathroom and pulled off my pajamas bottoms. That happened to be Slytherin green.

I walked over to the shower and turned the hot water nob. While I waited for the water to warm up I grabbed some towels and set them down on the counter. I looked at my relflection in the mirror just above the sink, replaying the events of last night.

Went to a party with all the eighth years. Got dared to hold Dracos hand. Got dared to _kiss_ Draco. Questioned his friend Nott about who Draco liked, then followed Draco to get the answers. Which proved to be counter productive as seeing he didn't answer the questions but one. I shook my head to push the thoughts of his answer away.

I dropped my boxers and stepped into the hot shower. I sighed as I let the water cascade down my back. The hot water felt good on my tensed muscles. I quickly washed my body and hair remembering that 'Mione was waiting for me.

A short five minutes later and I was in the Gryffindor common room heading off to breakfast.

"So are you ready to talk about what happened with you and Draco?" Hermione asked me. I looked at her as we slauntered to the Dining Hall.

"Nothing really happened." I lied. Hermione glared at me.

"Harry I can tell something is wrong with you. You're moping even more than before." She said. I lifted an eyebrow.

"How do you figure." I asked her.

"Well usually you're the one out of bed before me." She started. "And you're the one that has to drag me to breakfast. Today is the opposite."

"Oh. Have you talked to Ron lately?" I asked her.

"Don't try to change the subject. I'm not going to forget this conversation." She said as we walked into the Dining Hall. We made our way over to the Gryffindor table and sat in our usual seats.

"But since you asked no, I haven't talked to Ron. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Harry said truthfully. He really had been hoping to get off the subject of a certain Slytherin. But he could tell Hermione was going to keep questioning.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

"You didn't!" Pansy asked in horror. I dropped my head to my hands.

"I did." I confessed.

"What were you thinking! You can't tell someone _that _after you kissed them! Even if it's on a dare!" The shrieked.

"I had to! He asked me why I seemed to enjoy the kiss! I panicked okay!" I said to Pansy.

She got me up fifteen minutes earlier than usual and forced me sit and talk. Last night wasn't this way because I didn't tell her about the part of the conversation between me and Harry, when he asked why I 'seemed to enjoy that kiss'. As a Malfoy I was taught to control my feelings, but this morning that kind of slipped up. I accidently told her about the rest of the conversation and that's how we got to this point.

"How's my two dearest friends?" Blaise asked walking into the room. He came over and sat on the arm of the chair Pansy occupied.

"I could ask you the same." I said. A sly smile played across his face.

"This doesn't have to do anything with Granger does it?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Pansy said. "But, me and you, are talking right now. I can't believe you told him that! Did you ever think how bad it could hurt his feelings?"

"Feelings?" Blaise asked. "Who's feelings did Draco crush now?" Blaise questioned. I glared at him.

"Who do you think?" Pansy asked.

"Boot?" Blaise asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No you twat! Harry!" I yelled at him. How could someone ever think that me and Terry Boot would be together. I shuddered at the thought.

"Besides he's mine." Pansy said. Blaise and I looked at her incredulously.

"Really Pans?" Blaise asked. She looked up at him, and gave him a nod.

"Well let Merlins beard set on fire. You and Boot? No way."

"Yes way." Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest. "Right now though Draco needs to apologize to Potter for what he said."

"Me? Apologize?" I asked. Pansy nodded. I looked up at Blaise.

He shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you mate. I don't even know what was said." He said standing to leave. "And I can't stick around to ask either. I have a proposal to ask someone."

"Proposal!" Pansy squeaked.

"I'm asking her on a date! Gods Pansy do you really think me, Blaise Zabini, is ready to marry someone?" He asked smirking.

"No you're too much of a player." I said to him smiling. Blaise scoffed, but laughed anyway.

"Goodbye." He said closing the door.

"Ready to apologize to him?" Pansy asked me. I looked at her and could tell she was ready to continue nagging me until I gave in.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No." She said sweetly. "You can start by asking him to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Are you crazy?" I asked her. "Why? So I can get ridiculed? No thanks." Pansy rolled her eyes at my statement.

"How do you know he won't say yes?" She asked me.

"I just know okay! If he liked me, which he doesn't, he probably would have already confessed it. Being the Gryffindor he is and all." I told her.

"Maybe he's just _shy _Dray." She suggested.

"He didn't seem that way yesterday. He came right out and asked me why I freaked at the party."

"Party! That's it! When you two kissed at the party you could tell he was getting anxious."

"What does that prove exactly?" I asked in confusion.

"Potter likes you." She said simply.

"How does that have anything to do with him being anxious?" I asked in even more confusion. _If it were possible. _

"Just wait Draco. Pay attention to how he acts arround you." The girl said to me. I blinked a few times to realize Harry _had _been acting odd toward me in Potions the other day. But that doesn't mean he likes me!

"But-"

"Just shut up! Let's go to breakfast. I'll ask Hermione if she would like to go to Hogsmeade today and to drag Potter along."

"But-"

"Draco." Pansy said in a harsh tone. I blinked at her a few times. "You'll live. You don't even have to be there when I ask if you'd like."

"No. I'll go with you." I told her.

"Good." Pansy said smiling. She stood up and held her hand out for me. I took it and we headed out of the boys dormatories. To anyone watching me and Pansy as we made our way out of the Commons Room it would have looked as if the two of us were together, because of the case we were still holding hands.

We walked like that all the way into the Dining Hall. That's when it happened. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table and spotted me and Pans as we walked over to our House table. Harry dropped his gaze down to my hand that was currently entwined together. He looked hurt by that and turned to Hermione.

Me and Pansy sat down and I released her hand. _Shit. _

"Way to go Pans." I said accusingly.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Harry seen the two of us and probably got the wrong idea." I said.

"Oh. You're just over reacting." She said.

"Am I?" I asked motioning toward Harry and Granger, who were at the moment glaring at me furiously.

"So I'll explain later, at Hogsmeade, that were just friends and we do that all the time. Okay?" She asked me. I nodded.

How could she even be sure that they would accept to go? I don't think it matters though because what I just seen made my heart crack. Harry and Granger stood to leave the Dining Hall after I had gotten several glares from the both of them. They started to head toward the door and what happened next made my heart _sink_. Harry took Hermiones hand in his own and they strode out of the Dining Hall hand in hand.

"Did you know about that?" I asked Pansy. I turned to look at her. "Obviously not." She was staring at the door where the two had just left gaping.  
>"What now?" I asked.<p>

"We'll have to talk to them." She said.

"More like you have to talk to them. I'm leaving." I said.

"Where are you going to go?" Pansy asked.

"To my dorm. Where I never have to leave." I said standing.

"Draco quit being a drama queen and sit your arse down." She sounded furious with me so I did as I was told.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Hermione was busy scooping food on her plate while I sat and played with my eggs.

"Are _you_ okay today?" I asked her. She looked at me and pulled her eyebrows together.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you _never_ pile food on your plate. That was usually left to me and Ron." I laughed. Hermione started to blush.

"Sorry if I'm hungry." She laughed.

"Her- Hermione?" Me and Hermione spun around to see the stanger asking for Hermione.

"Oh. Hey Blaise." She blushed, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"I was, wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He asked her, his voice sounding a little shaky.

Hermione froze. Then a smile pulled across her face, "Sure." She told the italian.

"Great. How about going to Hogsmeade with me today?" Hermione turned to look at me. I smiled at her and nodded for her to accept the offer.

"Okay!" She told him.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at about 11?" He asked. She nodded happily. Blaise stalked off and left the Dining Hall.

"Oh. My. Merlin." Hermione said turning back to me. "Can you believe that just happened? I thank you so much for last night, asking that question about Blaise!" She said as she flung her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and smiled happy that my friend was happy.

We both pulled out of the hug, smiling. The doors to the Dining Hall opened and Draco walked in. I was upset with what he said to me last night, but there was no way to hide I was atleast happy to see him. I noticed something thought. Him and Parkinson seemed really - _close._ I looked down to see the two of them were holding hands. The smile was smacked right off my face.

"Hermione." I said. She looked at me worriedly, then followed my gaze.

"Damn him." she said staring at Draco. "I can't believe that bastard." She said gasping.

I looked up at their table and glared at him. Hemione doing the same.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked me. I nodded. I had to stop crushing on him. All it was doing was causing pain to myself. Who was I to think Draco Malfoy the most beautiful boy to walk these halls, would go for me, Harry Potter?

We both stood and started walking toward the exit. I wasn't just going to leave without my revenge. I pulled Hermiones hand into mine knowing that those pair of grey eyes were following me.

Once the door was closed I dropped her hand.

"Thanks." I said to her.

She looked over at me and smiled. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

I gave her a small smile.

"Hey Hermione!" Came someones voice. Pansy Parkinson ran over to me and Hermione. Draco followed out behind her and slowly made his way over to the rest of us. I inwardly groaned. _Why does this have to happen?_ My thoughts were screaming. "I was wondering if the both of you would like to accompany me and Draco to Hogsmeade today." Hermione looked over at me. I was hoping she would say no because of what just happened, but Hermione was a very bright girl.

"I can't, I have a er- date, but Harry can!" She said smiling. I would have to yell at her for this later. Parkinson seemed to be very excited about that and turned to face me.

"So? What do you say?" She asked. I had to say yes and I knew it. Two reasons. One, Hermione would get ticked at me for not going, and two I didn't have an excuse to not go.

I shrugged. "Whatever." Then I grabbed Hermione and started to walk off.

"Meet us in the Entrance Hall in thirty minutes!" Parkinson called after me. I waved my hand over my shoulder.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

"Oh bloody hell." I muttered.

"What! I just got him to come with us!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I know that! Now that Grangers not going it will be weird!" I told her. "Harry is probably going to feel like a thrid wheel." Pansy was quiet for a moment.

"How will he feel like a third wheel when theres only two of you going?" She asked clapping her hands with excitment, a devious smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She started to fake cough. "I'm sick. I can't go to Hogsmeade. Awh that sucks. Looks like you and Potter have to go all _alone_ now."

"You wouldn't do that to me." I said.

"I wouldn't?"She asked lifting her eyeborws to her hairline. "I would."

I smacked my face with my hand. "Great. Now he's not even going to go!"

"Yeah right." She said to me.

"Right! He's pissed! Remember the whole me and you holding hands thing?" I reminded her.

"So you admit it! He was mad beause me and you were holding hands!" She laughed.

"I don't know!" I yelled in defeat. "He sure seemed, upset about it."

"Ah. Draco. It's true." She said in an elegant tone. "Now we must be getting back to our rooms so you may dress for your date and I must rest because of my terrible cold!"

"Drama Queen."

"You love me." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sure. Whatever you say." I said laughing. "And it's not a date. He wouldn't even go if he knew it was just me."

"Keep telling yourself that Dray." She said as we made our way to the dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Reviews encourage me to keep writing! :) So please review! Did you like it? I hope so I kept changing stuff on this chapter so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sence or if something is totally random. REVIEW


	5. Edward Cullen?

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to JK Rowling, and Stephenie Meyer..

**AN: **If you read the disclaimer, and you're wondering why on earth I put Stephenie Meyer up there, well you'll find out in this chapter. No, it's not a crossover. Something was just mentioned.

**Thanks: **Thank you everyone who reviewed and added this story! Sorry it took a while to get this thing up.. I was stuck with this story. The next chapter won't take long to get up. Already have it planned and halfway written. :)

**Warning(s): **Language. And a tad bit of Twilight mention.. just warning those of you who _hate _twilight. Slash is coming soon. I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The walk back to the Gryffindor Tower was rather quiet. I looked at Hermione as we made our way up the moving stair case.<p>

"Everything alright?" I asked her. She jumped at my voice. I lifed my eyebrows up at her action.

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?" She asked me smiling. We both stopped and waited for the stairs to finish

"You're, well, quiet." I said. She laughed lightly.

"Well I'm thinking." She said quickly.

"About?"

"Well, are you going to be okay going with Pansy and Draco?" She asked "Because if not, I'll cancel with Blaise." She added the last part quickly.

"'Mione, I don't want you to quit your date over me. Alright?" She nodded.

"Password?"

"Quid Agis!" Hermione said quickly. The Fat Lady smiled down at me and Hermione and pushed open. We both stepped through the portrait.

"Are you coming with me?" Hermione asked. I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"'Mione I can't go into the girls dorm." I said.

"And why not? You've been in there before." she pointed out.

"But what if Lavender or Padma are in there?" I asked her. She looked at me as if asking 'Really Harry?' then she sighed.

"I'll go check, alright? Will that make you happy?" She asked putting a hand on her hip. I nodded my head hastily. She rolled her eyes and scampered up the steps toward the girls dormitory. I waited in the Commons Room, I spent my time by staring at the fire. Finally someone came running down the stairs.

"Come on. Noone's in there." Hermione motioned for me to follow. I jogged over to the steps and made my way up the steps. Hermione led me to the door of her, Padma, and Lavenders room. When she opened the door Lavender was sitting on her bed flipping through a _Witch's Weekly. _

"'Mione! You said noone was in here!" I exclaimed. Hermione smiled at me, and pulled me farther into the room.

"You'll get over it. And besides, Lavender can help you, help me." Hermione giggled. I just rolled my eyes and went to sit on Hermiones bed. She started pulling stuff out of her wordrobe. Throwing whatever touched her hands onto the empty spot on the bed, next to me.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Pansy pushed me into my room in the boys dorms.

"You have to look good for your date." Pansy said to me. I sneered at her.

"It's not a date!" I said for the fifteenth time since leaving the entrance hall. Pansy pushed me back onto my bed and went over to my wordrobe. She opened it and started to scan through the, _large, _amount of clothes I had with me.

She pulled out a black t-shirt and flung it at me. I picked it up and scowled at her.

"What's _that _face for?" She asked me.

"I don't want to show up to a date with a wrinkly shirt." I told her. Her face lit up like a candle.

"So you finally admit it. It _is _a date!" She squealed. I gave a dramatic sigh.

"To me, yes. To Harry, I have no clue." I admitted quickly.

"I bet it's a date for him too." Pansy said. I shook my head vigorously. Pansy rolled her eyes at me, then she went back to looking through my clothes. I rid myself of my shirt and pulled the black t-shirt on. Pansy turned around to face me, she let out a groan of frustration.

"Are you going to keep making faces?" She asked me.

"Probably. Especially with the stuff you have me putting on. What's with this tight shirt?" I asked her. She came over and sat on the spot next to me.

"It's simple, and obvious. It shows off you muscle. Potter will be drooling over you all day." She said with a wink added at the end. I gave a quick snort and rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. Will you just please continue, so I can get this over with." I told her. She jumped up enthusiastically, and ran back to the wardrobe. She pushed clothes back a forth, trying to find what she wanted.

"HERE!" She exclaimed, turning around quickly and thrusting my grey pea coat at me. "Put it on!" She demanded me. I stood and put the jacket on, and did a quick sping to see if she liked it or not.

"Perfect." She said with a smile on her face. "You look like Edward." I gave her a puzzeled look.

"Who the hell is _Edward_?"I asked her. She gave a little chuckle.

"Edward Cullen. He's a character in the movie Twilight." She said. I gave her a look of disbelief.

"A muggle movie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mmhm." She hummed.

"Alright then. I bet I'm better looking than this _Edward _guy." I stated. Pansy laughed. "What's funny?"

"Well, he's pretty damn hot." She told me. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Someone's more better looking than me?" I asked.

"Believe it or not Draco, yes." Pansy answered. "Honestly?"

"Yes honestly! I'm gorgeous. There's no denying that." I stated.

"You're gorgeous, pretty, and beautiful. Edward Cullen is hot, sexy, and just flat out good looking." Pansy said.

"Wait! Gorgeous, pretty, beautiful all-"

"Describe what you would call a woman." Pansy finished for me. I nodded at her quickly.

"Exactly!" I yelled.

"That's because your, er-"

"Just shut up, and give me some trousers." I said. I couldn't believe it. Am I really that feminine? That has _got _to change. I play quidditch, I'm muscular. But I _do _hate getting dirty, and I care about my hair a little too much. So it's decided, I'll stop caring about myself. I won't bathe, I won't fix my hair so it doesn't look like I just jumped out of bed, and I'll hand out with all boys from now on. That means no Pansy to help me when I need advice. Forget this ridiculous decision, I rather like myself clean, and looking spiffy. So fiminine it is.

"Here." Pansy said handing me a pair of muggle jeans. I didn't question her this time. I just put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I wonder if Harry will like this look. Only one way to find out.

"You look absolutely amazing." Pansy said in a sing song voice.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"All I did was pick out some clothes for you." She said waving it off.

"No I mean for helping me get this 'date'" I said, adding air qoutes.

"Oh. Well, your welcome." Pansy said. I pulled her into a tight hug and smiled.

"You truly are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you." I told her. She pulled out of the hug and gave me a playful shove.

"Oh shut up." She said blushing. "Oh and wear the-"

"Dragon hide boots. Right?" I said before she could. She looked at me like I was crazy for a second before smiling at me.

"Right." She confirmed.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Hermione let me leave when I deemed useless in helping her look _perfect. _I went back to my own room so I could get ready for my own 'outting'. I could call it a date, but Parkinsons going, so I don't think you could call it that.

I walk into my room and head toward my trunk. I pull out a light grey jumper and a pair of muggle jeans. I changed as quickly as possibly, because I only had five minutes to meet Draco and Parkinson down at the Entrance Hall. Once I had on the clothes I slid on a pair of muggle Vans and pulled on my jacket. I headed for the door when I noticed my hair.

My wonderful, amazing, truly beautiful hair. I picked up a comb that was laying on the desk next to the mirror I was currently staring in, and started to comb my unrurly hair. It was a failed attempt from the get go. I just slung the comb back on the desk and walked out of my room.

The trip to the Entrance Hall was rather quick. Not just because I feared of being late, but because I _really _wanted to spend a day with Draco. Even if Parkinson was there.

I walked through the crowded hall looking for any sign of white blonde hair, and a pug faced witch, but couldn't see either. So I've been stood up.

"Potter." I jumped at the sound and turned to see Draco. I couldn't breath for a second. He looked so beautiful. It was hard to take my eyes off of him.

"Dra- Malfoy." I said. My face flushed as I almost called him Draco to his face. I cannot slip up like that infront of Parkinson, or she may get the hint that I fancy Draco. "Where's Parkinson?"

"Sick." Draco answered. My mouth fell open slighly, and I quickly closed it.

"Sick." I repeated.

"Yes Potter. Sick. As in she's in bed, not feeling well." Draco said. On the inside I was leaping with joy. On the outside I tried my best to look uncomfortable with the new information of having to spend a day alone with Draco. I'm pretty sure I am failing miserably at that though.

"Ready to get the date over with?" Draco asked.

"No." I replied without thinking. _Oh shit! I did NOT just say that! _"I meant yes. Let's get this _date _over with." I smiled to myself. He called it a date!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for mistakes. I was kind of in a rush to get this up. I'll fix anything later. Lol. Well, review I guess. Or not. That's up to you. :)


	6. Mental

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

**AN: **It's been a bit since I've updated. Sorry for that. Life kinda got in the way. School especially. And I run track and were doing conditioning so that leaves me with no time for this.. But I sat down and worked on this. :) Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I enjoy reading your review. I got a lot of story alearts and what not too, so thank you for those. :)

**Warning: **Nothing really, but soon.

* * *

><p>"So where to?" Harry asked me as we stood at the gates of Hogsmeade village.<p>

"Dunno." I said, giving a little shrug of my shoulders.

"Honeydukes?"

"Sure." I answered. He started walking and I followed only a few steps behind him. _Perfect view. _I smiled to myself.

"Er- Why are you walking so slow?" Harry asked, turning around to face me.

"Just, _thinking _is all." I said quickly. I was hoping he would just take that as an answer and continue walking, _infront _of me.

"You sure? You weren't back there ogling my arse were you Malfoy?" Harry said chuckling lightly. I wanted to lean over and kiss him just like in the first party Pansy had, but forced myself away from that thought.

"Of course I was Potter. It's such an amazing arse too." I said smirking at him. His mouth dropped open and he stared at me wide eyed. I walked past him smiling, bumping our shoulders together ever so slightly. I heard him give out a little gasp, but kept walking.

I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at me as I walked away. I turned around to face him, "Coming?" I asked.

He stared at me for a bit longer then finally started to follow.

"So er- Honeydukes?" He asked me, his voice crackling with obvious distress.

"Yes." I replied trying my hardest not to laugh at the way he was worrying his bottom lip. "Stop chewing on your damn lip."

He stopped immediately.

"Sorry, bad habit, I know. I've been trying to stop." He apologized quickly. I just nodded and started off for Honeydukes again.

"So what's wrong with Parkinson?" I asked Draco as we walked into Honeydukes.

"Like I told you, she's sick." Draco replied.

"I know that. I mean what does she have?"

"A cold."

"She seemed fine earlier in the Great Hall." I thought out loud.

"Very true. But, when we got back to the commons room she looked dreadful. Quiet pale actually." Draco said.

"Oh." Was all I said. I grabbed a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Fancy those, do you Potter?" Draco asked from over my shoulder. So close I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear. I swallowed rather hardly, and I'm pretty sure he could've heard it. I shivered as I felt his breath run down my neck. Then he was gone.

"I do. Loved them since I was young. First year I believe." Draco said in a casual voice, as if nothing has just happened.

"O- Okay." I stuttered. I set the beans down. "I'm done in here." I said and bolted out of the store.

"Potter wait up!" Draco called out to me. I didn't stop though, I just kept walking. I could still hear Draco walking behind me, but he never ran to catch up to me completely. I finally stopped walking at the gate that leads to the Shrieking Shack.

I sat down on a boulder and stared out at the scene in front of me. I could hear Draco trudging over to where I was sitting. He sat down on the grassy area next to me, but didn't talk or even look at me. We just sat there in silence.

I don't understand him. He tells me he didn't like the kiss. That he was pretending I was someone else. And what was that in Honeydukes!

"Harry?" Draco whispered softly. I turned to look at him. He was sitting there staring at me. His grey eyes, soft unlike the hard gleam that's always held in them. His eyebrows drawn so close together they almost touch. His cheecks have a hint of pink to them. The wind blew a little make his blond hair fly about. The sun was hitting him in just the right angle, giving him a golden glow.

"Uh- yeah?" I asked after taking in his beautifly appearance.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at the dumb question, "You just did."

"Shut up." He said smiling, and giving me a little shove.

"Okay yes. Ask away."

"How do I tell the person I like," Draco started, pausing breifly, "that I like them?" He finished, smiling at me.

"Well, I guess that depends on how much you like this person." I told him. His smile faltered for a second, as if he were making a decision.

"A lot. I like this person a lot." He told me. My heart sank a little. So he's head over heels for some person, who's not me.

"Then you should probably go tell them." I said snapped. No longer wanting to help. I was pretty much helping the guy I like, get with someone else. How would that make _you _feel?

"That's a problem though. I don't think this person would take to kindly to me just walking up to them and saying flat out, 'I like you'."

"Then write them a note anonymously telling them to meet you somewhere, and when they get there tell them how you feel. They'll understand." I instructed him.

"Alright. You know? I might actually try that." Draco said.

"You do that." I said feeling a pang of stupidity course through me.

"So how about this weather?" Draco asked. I stared at him for a minute in disbelief. _The weather. He wants to talk about the sodding weather. What a prat._

"Fine I guess." I said. Draco reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Er- Draco, why do you have parchment in your pants?" I asked him.

"Oh, I always have parchment with me. Pansy and myself have grown quiet _addicted _to passing notes."

"Oh." Was all I said. Then I watched as he pulled out a normal muggle pencil. "Draco Malfoy carries around a muggle pencil?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, I do." He said, as he scribbled some words onto the parchment.

"Wow." I said.

"Yup. Do me a favour? Close your eyes." Draco told me. I looked at him in question. "Just do it."

I rolled my eyes, then closed them. I heard Draco shift beside me, then it was quiet. After about five minutes of sitting there with my eyes closed, I opened them. Draco was no where to be seen. _Well that's just wonderful. He ditched me. Yeah. He's a prat alright. _

I stood up to leave, and a folded piece of parchment.

I bent down to pick it up. I unfolded it.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. Tonight, 8? _

_-Anonymous_

I dropped the note.

After I dropped the note in Harrys lap and walked away, I thought I would pass out. I just used his advice to get to him. I hope this works. I made my way to the castle. My only thoughts on how amazing Harry looked today.

Of course he was going to know the note was from me, but I still had to give it a shot. I mean, you never know until you try right?

I walked through the doors of the Entrance Hall to find Pansy waiting by the door.

"What are you doing here? What if Harry had seen you, he would have known you being 'sick' was fake." I said to her.

"Yeah, well he's not with you, now is he?" Pansy asked me. I shook my head. "And why is that?"

"I did something." I told her.

"You didn't do something stupid did you?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, something smart," I said. "At least I hope."

"You hope! What did you do?" So then I started telling her every thing as we walked back to the Slytherins commons room.

"Draco." Pansy said.

"What?" I asked.

"That was actually pretty smart, but really dumb. Duh he knows it's you now. Why didn't you just wait a few days before doing that?" My best friend asked me as we walked through the opening in the wall that led into the commons room.

"I couldn't wait a few days. I wanted it to happen _today." _I told her.

"Fine. Whatever. I just hope you know how you're going to handle it when he shows up and gets mad at you for leaving him today." Pansy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think I can handle him. It. I meant it." I said quickly. Pansy started to laugh, causing others in the room to stare at us.

"She's a bit mental." I told them all. They all just nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Pansy reached over and gave me a solid punch on my arm.

"Oi! What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my arm. "That could leave a bruise, you know."

"Sorry, must have been my mentalness taking over me." She said.

"Yeah. Okay." I said giving her a small smirk.

"So, what are you going to do 'till eight?"

"Not sure. Probably hang out here. Wonder how Blaise is doing on his date with Granger."

"I'm sure their doing _just _fine."

"Doubt it, Grangers a bit of a prude." I told Pansy.

"You're not very observant, are you?" She asked me.

"Not unless I want to be. Why?" I asked her.

"Grangers more free, and wild this year. You never know with her anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Uh- when am I not?" She said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry if it's not the ideal 'date' scene, but when I wrote this chapter before, my stupid laptop did a restart and I hadn't saved the chapter yet, so it was earased. :( I couldn't remember everything and I never wrote it down on paper, so I put this sad pathetic thing together.. Hope you liked it. Next update shouldn't be too far away. Review please. It might give me the drive to write!


	7. AN Update

Hello to everyone who reads this fiction. No, I have not left this story for dead. If you read my other story, Truth Or Rumor, I just put up an AN explaining why I haven't been writing much.

First, I will be writing more of this story. Especially since I really do like to write it. I haven't left any of my stories, and I don't plan on it any time soon.

Second, I'm soooo sorry to any of you who have been waiting for an update, you will eventually get one. I'm going to work on ToR first, then this will be next. :)

Until then,

-Paramoreeloverr

P.S- If you feel like you need an explanation for my absencego read the chapter titled- AN-Update on my story Truth Or Rumor.


End file.
